


Show Off

by daehanmingyu



Series: YC + YB [2]
Category: The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), UNB (Band), UNI.T (Band)
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehanmingyu/pseuds/daehanmingyu
Summary: Yebin loves posting about Yoochan. She's not shy about it but Yoochan is.





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who got inspired by her friend's IG stories? Istg my friends are like those bromance thing and they're legit like a couple hAHAHAHHAHAH-
> 
> So i decided to make like a montage and stuff. The timeline for this was after So, uh... Date? which you should read first before reading this but this can also be a stand alone fic of its own.
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

 

"Yoochannie, say hi," Yebin lunges her camera upwards and Yoochan appears in the screen. The later turns to her, a cheeky smile perched on his face as a slight tint of pink starts to spread onto his cute cheeks.

"Mm? What are you doing? Insta story?" Yoochan nervously laughs, eyes casted down as he reaches to hold Yebin's free hand on the table as he intertwines their fingers. Yebin gives an encouraging squeeze to his hand. He then looks up and past the camera to possibly stare at Yebin with the ever lovestruck smile of his.

"C'mon, Yoochannieeee~" Yebin drags her thumb across the screen a few times, zooming in and out on Yoochan's face multiple times.

"Hi, Yebin's followers! I'm her boyfriend, Yoochan," Yoochan has probably hit the peak of his shyness as he turns to the side and bursts out laughing. Yebin lets go of the button on the screen as she follows suit, clasping her phone in her hand as she bows down to laugh.

"Okay, we're so not doing this anymore, Yebin. I swear-"

"-Enough of IG stories today! As much as I want to show you off, I'm too greedy to share you with too many people. I want you to myself today," Yebin plants her phone onto the table and scoots closer to her boyfriend, using her freed hand to cup his cheek and pull him into a kiss.

Yoochan wordlessly deepens the kiss, grinning against her lips as she did the same. Their noses bump a few times and she pulls away just slightly so that their lips are no longer touching. The two of them just smiled at each other, eyes burning holes into each other with how passionately they love each other. 

Just then, their orders came and Yebin falls back into her own seat with Yoochan almost whining as the heat radiating between them is lost.

"I love you, Yebin-ah," Yoochan squeezes her hand once and gives her the happiest grin she's seen on him all day. Yebin beams back as brightly as he did.

"I love you too, Yoochannie."

* * *

2.

 

"Everyone, Yoochan won't wake up today. I called him 5 times," Yebin frowns into the camera before flipping the camera to rear view and the screen pans to a half naked Yoochan sleeping soundly in between the sheets.

"Kang Yoochan! Wake up!" Yebin reaches a hand into the screen and shakes Yoochan at his torso. The later groans and tosses around a little, eyes flickering open as he turns away.

"Yebin-ah, I need five more minutes," Yoochan pulls her pillow to him and slides it up his naked upper torso, probably trying to cover himself from the prying camera.

"Yoooooochaaaaaan," Yebin lets go of the button and flings the phone to one side before throwing herself onto the bed and onto her boyfriend. He immediately smiles at her through closed eyes and raises his arm to rest against her hips. He smiles to himself and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Good morning, babe," Yoochan's voice rumbles lowly in his chest as Yebin slides closer to touch her hand to his cheek. There's always something about Yoochan in the morning that manages to rile Yebin up, much unlike the cutesy Yoochan at normal hours.

Yebin clambers onto Yoochan, sitting herself above his torso and rests her palm against both sides of his shoulders. He carefully opens his eyes, the rays of sunlight shining into the room and onto the both of them. Yebin looks like she was glowing, like an angel. And when an angel is sitting on you with her eyes on you, who is Yoochan to deny her a kiss?

The two of them continue to make out on the bed before Yebin pulls away and ushers Yoochan to brush his teeth.

* * *

3.

 

The two of them are at the ice cream stand together again. The owner of the stand greets the two of them with a friendly smile and asks them if they wanted their regulars.

"Vanila for Yebin-yang and chocolate for you, Yoochan-goon?" The man offers. Yoochan agrees and they wait for him to get them their ice cream hand-in-hand. The man starts talking to them as usual as he goes about his business.

"Are you two finally dating?" Yebin blushes as Yoochan grin, pride bubbling in his chest as he finally gets to admit that to someone who isn't their parents.

"Yeah, we've been dating for 3 months actually," Yoochan reaches for Yebin's hand and intertwines their fingers. He notices from the corner of his eyes that Yebin had turned to stare at him. He quickly whips his head to the side, sharing a moment of eye contact with her before they both break into shy grins of their own and look away. 

The man behind the stand snickers and hands them their orders.

"Man, young love! You both really deserve each other. See you both around," he waved at the two of them. They paid for their ice cream and went on their way.

 "Yebinnie, have I told you how much I love you today?" Yoochan coos and bites off the tip of his chocolate ice cream. Yebin's face is flushed by now, her cheeks beet red as she licks her ice cream.

"You did! But, of course, I don't mind listening to it again," Yebin says with a determined voice, different compared to the timid blush on her cheeks as she faces Yoochan. Yoochan faces her as well and they exchange a small smile.

"Well, I love you, Yebin. I love you so much, so so much. This much-" Yoochan flings his arm out to demonstrate how large his love was but accidentally loses his grip on his ice cream, watching with terror as the cone slips out of the holder and crashes into the ground. The two of them freezes in their spot, their eyes comically zooming upwards to the now empty cone holder in his hand.

Then, they both burst into different reactions; Yebin lunching forward as she bursts out laughing while Yoochan screams in sheer terror. 

"My ice cream! Yah, Baek Yebin! Stop laughing at me, my ice cream fell," Yoochan frowns as he squats down to pick up the remains of the ice cream that face planted into the streets.

"I'm- HAHAHAHAHA- I'm sorry, Yoochan, but-" Yebin continues to laugh and fishes out her phone.

"Kang Yoochan, you can't even hold an ice cream properly! Aigoo," Yebin moves her thumb on the screen to zoom in on Yoochan on the ground next to the ice cream that smeared its chocolate-y blood on the asphalt.

Yoochan whips his head around just as Yebin was done uploading it to her stories. He then dumps the remains away and marches back to his girlfriend.

"Did you seriously have to film that?" Yoochan goes back to holding the hand she offers, and they resume walking. Yebin steals glances at his face, chuckling softly as she notices the look of a kicked puppy on his face. 

Yebin was suddenly struck with an idea. She takes a big bite out of the ice cream and jumps in front of Yoochan, catching him off guard. She quickly plants her lips onto his, letting him have a taste of her vanila-flavored ice cream. Yoochan grins, slowly understanding the meaning of her gesture as he releases her hand, wrapping it around her nape as they lean in closer.


End file.
